First Love
by Yamiyugikun
Summary: Ch6 up. Tensions start between Ed and Roy. Taking Ed under his wing, Roy wants to protects him while teaching him what it means to become an adult. RoyEd. Yaoi, shonenai. Alternate Universe fic, Ed is 16 here.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Ed is 16 in this story, which means it is set in an alternate universe.

Chapter 1

Hughes kicked back casually in the communications room of the train bound from Central to the East City Headquarters. Sporting a purple dress shirt buttoned half way up, he grinned lazily letting an arm dangle by his side. With the other he held the phone cocking his head towards it.

"Mustang, you won't believe what happened last week," exclaimed Hughes excitedly, taking out a picture of his daughter. " My cute little Elysia just said her first word! How should I describe it to you?"

Not even an "oh" from the other end of the line. In his office at East City Headquarters Mustang had no tolerance slamming down the receiver without reserve. Hawkeye stood behind his desk stiff as a statue all too used to this.

Hughes sighed, lowered the phone, and grinned again. "Bummer man, I'll try him again now." He dialed Mustang.

Just as he heard the first ring Mustang frowned, slamming a fist on his desk.

"Colonel, please calm down and answer the phone!" Hawkeye yelled, keeping a straight face.

Mustang twitched, his body tightened, and eyes narrowed sharply. As he answered the phone again, he squeezed the receiver as if he wished to kill it.

"There ya are, Mustang! As I was saying, my lil' Elysia said 'tricycle.' And she can ride one too," Hughes blurted out, admiring his daughter's picture.

Mustang shook from anger, squeezing the phone even tighter. Hawkeye swore it would break. "Da-dammit Hughes, I'm not your wife!" Mustang cried aloud.

"But I've already told everyone else," Hughes replied sadly, half joking and serious at the same time.

"But why tell me?" Helplessness rang in Mustang's voice.

"Roy, we're friends," Hughes said intimately, addressing Mustang on a first name basis. The evocation made Mustang think back to their older days of their friendship and more.

"You know how I feel," Hughes insisted, cutting off Mustang's thoughts. "But don't forget that it's time…"

"Time…for what?" Mustang was afraid to know.

"Marriage!" Hughes proclaimed excitedly.

Silence. Mustang hated it when Hughes teased him like this. "Enough of this." Mustang slammed the receiver cutting off all contact with Hughes.

"It is Lieutenant Colonel Hughes again?" Hawkeye commented wearily, aside Mustang's desk. She sighed, knowing this all too well.

"Yes, indeed." Crackling his knuckles, Mustang grinned wickedly. "If there was an alchemy that sent fire through the phone line I'd use it right now."

Before Hawkeye could reprimand him again, an all too familiar presence burst right in the office. A stampede barged though the open door. Encroaching closer, Mustang heard the well-known creak of one's auto mail jointed knee. He crouched playfully behind the paper stacks on his desk.

"Taisa, it was a fake," Edward said glumly, staggering up to desk. "That damn stone in Lior. But I got another lead in Xenotime."

"I see," Mustang replied absently, pretending to shuffle through his reports.

"Hey, Ta-taisa, you're not listenin' are ya?" Edward lurked right over with a leer on his face.

Lowering his papers just under his eyes, Mustang peeked at the blond, his black narrowing subtly. "Oh, it's you, Hagane!" Usually straight faced, he couldn't help but allow a grin to escape. "I've been so busy with that scar case, I didn't even hear you, or see from behind my stack of reports."

"Heh, really, Taisa," Edward jested, slipping the colonel's papers out from under his hands.

"Ah, yes, it really has been quite busy," Mustang replied smoothly, reclining back in his chair, arms pillowed lazily behind his head.

"Yeah, whatever, man." Smirking, Edward leaned right over his desk. "I believe ya."

"Yes, Hagane, a good subordinate such as yourself always places his unwavering trust in a gallant and respected superior such as myself," Mustang answered smugly. "Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist and hero of the Eastern Rebellion."

"Oh yeah, it's the speech ya gave after that train incident when we first met." Edward's grimace widened from ear to ear almost touching both of them.

"Pleasant memories," Mustang added with a half smile, both condescending and sweet at once. "But I can't recall if you got a physical after your certification. Usually they measure height…"

Springing up, fire burned in Fullmetal's golden irises. "Who are ya callin' a chibi, kora?"

"Oh, no one in particular." A chuckle escaped the colonel's tight lips as he rose, turning to face the window. Glancing over his shoulder, he added, "But at least my opponent can spot me."

"That's it, I want a duel, you and me!" Edward cried.

"Aha! Then his Excellency was right when he informed me of your assessment." His posture erect and arms behind his back, Mustang spun back looming over the blond. "I shall gladly accept, providing one condition."

"Eh?" The Fullmetal one gawked, wondering what surprises the colonel would present next.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Hagane." Taking a step closer, his uniform brushed the very tip of Edward's small nose.

Feeling insulted, the blonde's visage shot up, his eyes locked with the colonel's bearing down. Edward expected another demeaning look or some cynical remark. Instead, he saw affection twinkle through his eyes a split of a second.

"Taisa?" Edward murmured, suddenly feeling disarmed.

"Get some rest. It's late," the flame one said laying a firm hand on Edward's narrow shoulder.

"Yeah," Fullmetal replied simply.

Without a word Edward joined his brother who waited outside. Leaving headquarter they slogged through the rain to Hughes's where they stayed.

"I'm so sick of him," Edward muttered, kicking up puddles in the street. "First, he wants that report on the red water. Next, it's a list of our travel funds..."

"I'm sure it's just his way of caring, Nii-san," Alphonese replied affectionately, huddled over his brother to shelter him from the rain.

"I guess." Edward trudged ahead unaware, sinking ankle deep in another puddle. "He lectures me on what I did wrong, then expects me to listen."

By the time they arrived at Hughes's house, the rain finally abated. In the guestroom upstairs, Edward took the bed aside the window, with Alphonese across by the wall. Unable to sleep, Edward tossed and turned.

What do you want, Taisa? Edward asked restlessly. Ever since I joined the military you've always watched me, knowing everything I did. Even if I did otherwise, I'd fall into your trap. No, I'm already inside it, your slave, because you know of my deepest sin.

This. Raising his metal arm it gleamed in the moonlight streaming from the window.

As Edward drifted to sleep, so did Mustang in his own bed a few houses away. You have much to learn, Hagane, the flame one mused. But tomorrow, I'll see just how much you've grown.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2,

Lying in bed Mustang recalled a conversation with Hughes earlier that day. It was evening when Hughes returned and the two relaxed at a bar.

"Mustang," Hughes said, peering over his mug through square rimmed glasses at the flame one. "I heard about the assessment concerning Edward."

"Yes, with Fullmetal." Speaking his name Mustang's eyes narrowed. Single points of light danced in his irises. Further in, a darkness black as onyx writhed deep in his pupils at the very thought of Edward.

Hughes also spied his lips drawn tighter than an iron gate and thin brows slanting down, hiding whatever darkness his pools might hold within.

"What about him?" Hughes asked, adjusting his glasses.

"It's his behavior." Lowering his face now blocked in shadow, Mustang raised his hands to his chin.

A smile broke out over Hughes's angular features. "Something goes on when two people act like that." Hughes knew full well his friend's provocative behavior when dealing with Fullmetal in return.

"Excuse me?" Mustang's tone cut in sharply.

Grinning, Hughes scooted towards Mustang whispering in his ear. "It means that maybe…" A pause, Hughes held his breath. "They like each other."

The realization stabbed Mustang like a knife in the heart.

_Maybe Hughes is right, that is what my cynicism and his defiance is about, _the flame one reflected in bed. _After all, nothing like this has happened with the countless women I've dated. _

As he drifted off to sleep memories of Edward flashed through his mind. He remembered stopping four years ago in Rizenbul at the Rockbell's right after the failed transmutation when Edward lost his limbs. Edward lay bound on the surgery bed convulsing in utter agony. Eventually, he froze gritting his teeth with eyes squeezed from the shock of raw pain. He wanted to cry feeling the cold bite of automail joined into flesh where his arm and leg were lost. Somewhere, in the darkness he heard a voice call out.

_Hey, hang in there,_ Mustang spoke while Edward passed out in surgery.

_Maybe he heard me then_, the flame one reflected in dreaming. _But somehow he survived and I knew he was special because no ordinary person survives a failed transmutation. Perhaps that survival gave rise to fire I see in his eyes. _

Edward's image burned itself in his memory from the moment they met. After all, no one defied him like he did. At the sound of the flame one's his razor sharp voice, subordinates obeyed like a dog to its master, all except Fullmetal.

_I want to know, Hagane, what is it inside you?_ The colonel's conscious echoed in his sleep.

"Taisa, taisa…" Edward murmured in his sleep at Hughes's house. "It hurts…"

_Hey, hang in there, _The flame one's voice called back in Edward's dream.

"Nii-san, are you talking in your sleep?" Alphonese asked sleepily in the dark.

"Help me, taisa…" a strained utter escaped Fullmetal's throat.

_You survived attempting human transmutation,_ the colonel whispered in his dream from memory. _So survive this too and join the military and maybe you'll find hope instead of living as a pathetic invalid that suit of armor for a brother. _

"Bastard..." Edward snapped in his sleep just as he had in his memory and dream. _You don't know our pain, our suffering, so just shove it. _

Edward's image burned in Mustang's memory came alive in his own dream at the same time. Though the blonde had passed out his emotions were so great he momentarily regained conscious. His shut lids suddenly snapped open revealing fire that burned in the depths of his soul. In his irises gold as bright as the sun melted to molten lava around his pupils, swallowing all flame in their blackness, two bottomless pits his soul gazed through at Mustang.

_What fire_, the flame one thought, drawing closer.

As Fullmetal's irises burned brighter, his lips tightened turning down. Captured by the colonel's they went still before parting slightly. The flame extinguished in his eyes, his lids closed again and he lost conscious.

Both Edward and Mustang relived the same memory as a dream. It got so intense Edward sprang up in bed, his back erect, and body coated in sweat.

"Nii-san? You're awake," Alphonse called softly through the moonlit room.

"He...kissed me, kissed me!" the blonde gasped between his breathes. "Back then."

"Who? What are you talking about?" the younger brother asked innocently, reaching for the light.

"N-no one, Al," Fullmetal stammered, rising up. _He's wanted me ever since his visit to Risembool. I forgot what happened but now it's so clear._ A gentle night wind blew in ruffling Edward's hair.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hagane…" Edward's name escaped from the flame one's throat in his sleep. That kiss Mustang remembered burned hotter than all his alchemical fire. Only the godly power that coursed through his body from the Philosopher's Stone as he razed enemies alive during the Ishbal Rebellion could compare. After that he sought the same thrill in relationships. He'd tell women he loved them even if he didn't, then after lovemaking the rush completely ended.

It had been a sleepless night with the blonde haunting his dreams. Behind closed lids, Fullmetal's irises burned bright in his mind. Their outer rim, a transparent yellow thickened into liquid amber further in, then melted to lava around his pupils, black bottom pits Mustang fell in like a chasm through the earth. He plunged far in what might be the depths of Edward's soul or the recesses of his psyche.

_Taisa, you kissed me back then…why?_ Asked Fullmetal's surreal image. A glint of sun sparkled in his eyes and his hair glowed just as bright.

Mentally, Mustang felt himself float over. _You were lost, Hagane, _he replied wordlessly The memory of Edward in pain played again vividly.

_No, I'm not. I knew what I wanted when Mom died_. _To see her smile again and now it's getting Al's back original body. It's the reason I live, Taisa, _Edward answered at last.

Coming back to reality, Mustang's eyes shot open lost in the darkness of his room, now wide awake.

"Stupid kid, you don't listen," the flame one griped. "Why the hell do I warn you and watch your back? Sulking, he glared at his clock, reading 4:54 a.m. "Because of what Hughes always says."

When night shadows gave way to dawn golden light pouring in Mustang's room. Warm bright rays bathed his face kissing smooth skin white as snow, refracting off the side of his face and nose. His eyelids fluttered batting long black lashes on delicate cheeks against the strong light.

"Morning…already?" The flame alchemist yawned, rubbing the sleep from his face.

Still half asleep, he changed into his uniform straightening it in the mirror. His reflection grinned back. "That's right, Hagane. Today is your assessment." After polishing his boots, he finally left his house.

"What nice weather," he exclaimed, strolling down the sidewalk to Hughes's. Within the vicinity he paused listening to the Elric Brothers from inside the backyard there.

"Al, today is my day!" Edward declared, his young deep voice loud and clear over the fence. "Its gonna be great after years of seeing his cynical face."

"Oh Nii-san," Al reminded him tiredly. "Don't you remember everything the colonel has done?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," his older brother muttered. "He pays for travel expenses, but still, it ain't enough…"

_Trust me Hagane, the last thing I'd rather be is your damn dad, _Mustang thought. Smirking, he strolled to Hughes's front door.

The knob turned, door hinges creaked as it opened a crack. No one waited there except little Elysia.

"Mommy!" she cried, hugging Mustang's leg.

"I'm not your…" The flame one snapped, glaring down.

"Wahhh!" Elysia pouted, running back in.

"Well, if it isn't Roy." Hughes greeted him, swinging the door right open. "Sorry bout that. Gracia is out shopping. Guess Elysia thought you were her." He broke out into a hearty laugh.

Frowning, Mustang slipped his hands in his pockets. "I apologize, Maes." His tone went low and serious.

"Something happen?" Hughes knew immediately, shutting the door behind him.

"You were right." Roy cast a sideways glance as he spoke. "About Fullmetal and I."

Hughes's expression intensified. "What will you do?"

Searching for an answer, his obsidian eyes wandered, stopping at Hughes feet. "I don't know," he whispered, uncertain.

"Who does know?" Hughes echoed, reassuring him with a strong hand on his friend's broad shoulder. "What if it's meant to be like Gracia and I?"

"Maes, that's different." With his opposite arm, the colonel reached up, clasping Hughes's hand in his. "Gracia's an adult, a woman, your wife. Fullmetal is…"

He squeezed Mustang's hand tighter. With the other he winked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I been around Ed a bit," he began, letting a smile soften his sharp features. "When he's frustrated, he's like a kid, so it's the job of adults like us to help."

_Oh, yeah, it's why I watch his back, _the flame one realized, relaxing. _Though_ _I'm not his friend like you, Maes. _

"But." Hughes paused, silent with inspiration. "He never gives up."

Those words rekindled hope in the colonel's heavy heart. Ever since the Ishbal war guilt consumed Mustang's inner psyche. Driven by remorse, he lived to be Fuehrer to someday change the world. Ambition fueled by guilt made his heart grow heavy.

"And neither should you." Grinning, Hughes crossed his arms. "Not only in being Fuehrer, love's important too."

Sighing, the flame one turned away. "I'm always dating women."

"Yeah, you tie up the lines at work, too." Chuckling, Hughes gazed up at the sky. "And 'scary Hawkeye' watches." Casting a quick glance, his slanted eyes narrowed. "Are you happy doing that?"

"What?" Raising a brow, Mustang grinded the heels of his boots hard in the cement below. "Does that matter? It's good for my persona."

"Bullshit, Roy. Be honest!" Hughes demanded, glaring harshly.

Grumbling, the flame one turned back to face him. "Alright, Maes, I'm not!" Discussing emotions put him at unease. Life on the battlefield during Ishbal trained his emotions out, not to mention the daily rigors of strict military culture.

Giving a kind smile, Hughes understood. "It's okay. Just give it time." He knew it'd work eventually between his friend and Ed.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Somehow, the angsty side of Roy from the manga came out in the second half of this chappie combined with Roy's depression after the Ishbal war in episode 25.

Chapter 4

"Al, what do you think this assessment means?" Edward asked softly, leaving Hughes's house in the suburbs. He chose to walk to Headquarters with Alphonse alone this fine spring morning.

Pacing down the narrow cobblestone streets of Eastern tucked between old stone buildings and small family shops, Alphonse contemplated. "Well, Nii-san," he began, pausing besides Edward. "Respect."

Struck by the depth of his answer, Fullmetal stopped, his sight lost in street's stone cracks below. "I lost that the day I became a dog of the military," he sighed, clenching the silver watch hard inside his pocket.

"That's not what I meant, Nii-san." Laying a gentle hand on his back, Alphonse guided him out to Eastern's main street. Looking up, he saw the imperial facade of Headquarters rise in the distance, reminding him of who awaited. "It's about someone who's helped us."

"Oh, you mean _him_." Frowning, the blonde crossed his arms pacing in front of his younger. Even a mere reference to Mustang's persona provoked deep anger. _Is it your respect I that I'm after, Taisa? _

"I want the Colonel's respect and to know why he likes me." The words flowed clear and strong from Edward's rumbling throat. Determination burned in his dark amber irises. His lips tightened turning down as he finally spoke his truth.

Alphonse smiled within at the strength of Edward's conviction. "It seems you've grown, Nii-san," he observed.

"Really?" His expression softening, the blonde returned his own inner smile.

"Of course!" Alphonse nodded, catching up. "Now that you know what you want, I'm sure you'll do your best!"

"Thanks, Al." Passionate in his stride, Edward felt some hope. Alphonse rekindled the flame in him just as Hughes did for Mustang earlier that morning. _Al, you're not just my soul and blood brother. You're my very best friend I love more than anyone. I never stop until your body is finally restored._

As the brothers neared Headquarters by foot Hawkeye drove Roy and Hughes. Roy sat in the hard seat of the vehicle, hands folded on his lap, gazing at a vertical angle towards his knees. Unwavering, he remained perfectly still calculating his situation in mind.

Silently aware he reflected, Hawkeye focused on her driving ahead.

Hughes relaxed casually in the back near the flame one, arms joined behind his head, casting a casual glance at Mustang. "Thinkin' about the Scar case, eh Colonel?" Hughes asked, cutting between his thoughts.

"No, Lieutenant Major, just matters unrelated," Mustang replied rather flatly.

"Please Sir," Hawkeye interjected politely. "If it's okay I wish to hear it. What is said remains here."

"Very well, Lieutenant," the colonel agreed, his features still hidden and arms now crossed. "What is the best course action to take when two distinctive spheres, the public and private may cross dangerously close?"

Although he spoke in the tactics of military language, his subordinates understood full well. The closer of the two, Hughes stayed quiet to hear Hawkeye's answer.

Without blinking, she thought, her words fast and sharp. "Sir, I believe one should appear reputable in public, despite one's personal activity."

"The art of deception." Smirking, the colonel raised his visage. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

Nearing Headquarters, military guards swung open the iron gates, their salutes as stiff as statues. Hawkeye left promptly after parking the car in its lot, leaving the two men behind.

Grinning, Hughes accompanied him inside Headquarters.

"What, Maes!?" Mustang hissed under his breath. "I'm staying single and don't flash me any damn pictures."

"Haha, you got me." His smile widening, Hughes almost showed one. "I find it interesting how you compare romance to combat, Roy."

"That's ludicrous. You _know_ how many women I've dated," Flame whispered, grinning back at his friend.

"But real love and dating differ," Hughes pointed out, winking. "It's emotional and…"

Stopping dead in his tracks, Mustang paused in the hall outside his office. "Maes," he began, quite solemnly. "Remember me after Ishbal seven years ago?" Speaking of emotions made him recall that time.

"Yeah, ya tried to shoot yourself in the head," Hughes recalled grimly, leaning against the wall. "Why?" he asked desperately.

Lowering his voice, the colonel closed their distance. "I'll tell you, Maes." Pain twisted his pale round face, beautiful to behold. "I killed civilians at Ishbal, the very people we're sworn to protect! To do that, I had to shut away all feelings. Lieutenant Hawkeye said then I had the killer's eyes she had too."

"So ya went into shock after when the emotions returned in civilian life, right?" Hughes questioned, confiding in Roy. "That's why the gun."

Nodding sorrowfully, Roy's gaze cried out. "If I didn't shut away my feelings for good, I would of really done it. I'm a different person now, Roy Mustang, rank colonel, Flame Alchemist in the military."

"Roy, you're my friend, not a damn weapon." Yanking his uniform collar, Hughes was about to punch him.

"Colonel, Lieutenant Major!" a youth's shrill voice echoed down the hall.

Instinctively, Hughes released him. "Hey, Ed!" he called back. Glancing back at the flame one, he continued, "It's good you like him. Maybe you'll find yourself."

"Taisa?" Fullmetal asked, racing toward him.

Wearing a forced smile, Hughes pulled Alphonese aside. "They've got some business together."

"This way, Hagane." Swallowing his pain, the colonel regained his composure, leading Edward inside to his office. Without a greeting, he simply gave orders. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, inform the Fuhrer today's assessment is canceled."

Glancing through the windows juxtaposed to Mustang's desk, Hawkeye noted the skies quickly darken. "Yes, Sir."

"No, Lieutenant, it's changed. I'll administer a written test in place," the flame one corrected suddenly.

"Understood. I'll report that to the Fuhrer." Saluting, Hawkeye left.

Seeing they were alone, Edward scowled at the change. "But Taisa, I wanted to challenge you in —"

"Enough, Hagane!" Mustang's harsh tone silenced him like a knife to his throat. Whirling around, the colonel marched to his desk. "As your superior, I ask you, is that clear!?"

"Yes…sir…" The sudden outburst choked the blonde's meek voice.

"You will submit a full length report now, detailing the red water's composition and construction in my office until you finish." Mustang addressed him coldly as if he were a commander back at Ishbal ordering his unit into action.

Without a word he collapsed in the seat in front of his superior's desk. A minute later his anger spilled forth. "Taisa, I won't!" he cried defiantly.

Mustang froze at the sight of Edward's tear stained face. He never intended to make him cry, only follow orders, forgetting the fear he struck as the soldier back in Ishbal.

"Hagane, stop that," he muttered, consumed by guilt.

Edward couldn't stop, remembering the blood lust experienced from Scar.

_He's still an innocent child who's never seen the battlefield and never taken another human life, _Mustang reminisced sorrowfully. His body just moved by itself through space nearing the blonde.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: In a dramatic confrontation, Edward and Roy begin to understand each other's unspoken feelings. As an adolescent Ed starts to learn about adult sexuality and romance from Roy who takes him under his wing. Some lime content in this chapter between a PG13 and R, but still an M rating for realism to be safe.

Chapter 5

The flame one hugged him tightly, sheltering the boy in his arms against his strong chest. Sniffling, Fullmetal buried his face in, the rough fabric of the colonel's uniform rug his face. Breathing deeper Roy leaned over, feeling Edward's bangs brush his pale neck.

_It's the same feeling when I kissed him years ago,_ he realized within. _And it makes me remember something deeper…_

As Roy embraced him fully, Edward's teary face also triggered a face in Roy's memory from his distant past. During the Ishbal Rebellion Mustang had killed a youth with the same sweet features. He was a boy, Edward's age. Paralyzed by his display of primal fear Mustang froze, yet his fingers squeezed the trigger. A silent bullet whizzed through space, time stood still as it pierced his forehead, etching that gaze forever in his psyche.

With the image in mind, Roy raised a bare hand stroking Edward's round cheek: soft, innocent and tender. _Their faces are the same, _he recalled at once.

Edward's large amber eyes, tinged with fire beckoned to the colonel. Not in pain like before at Risembool, but the same questioning as then, _why did you kiss me, Taisa?_

_Three years ago at the Rockbell's, his face reminded me of the past, of the innocence I lost when I killed that boy in Ishbal. It was as if I hurt myself, but my pain wore his face, haunting me in nightmares, _Roy recalled wearily, worn within from years of sleepless nights.

"I'm apologize, Hagane," he whispered, bearing his pain openly.

The blonde's mouth fell open, his parted lips trembling. "Taisa, you… apologized?"

"_You_ heard me." Roy's deep voice intensified. His irises, deep black pools narrowed, drawing Edward further. Single points of light played in their depths like diamonds in the dark.

_It's just like my dream last night_, Fullmetal's thoughts raced, lost between dreams and reality. _Then he really kissed me._

"Why, Taisa?" he asked softly, speaking in the same voice during sleep.

"Why, _what, _Hagane?" the taller man echoed, knowing perfectly well what Edward referred to. Flame wanted the boy to say it, so he'd know his deep feelings, buried inside three years in every beat his heart thumped, through rest and waking life.

Stiffening, Edward pulled back. "Don't play dumb, again," he hissed, regaining awareness. "Ya kissed me."

"_Now_, you remember." Roy's lips curled to a cheeky grin, his hands cupping Edward's scarlet cheeks.

"I'll say it once, so listen." His tone, husky and demanding flowed out strongly then softened. In a whisper barely audible above his own heartbeat, he uttered, "Hagane…"

The affection lingering in the syllables of Edward's name sent a chill up his spine and tingles through each nerve.

"_I love you_," came the soulful utterance in his ear.

The sentiment in Flame's pitch spread over Edward like a blanket of warmth in winter, penetrating his cells to their core.

"I thought ya hated me, Taisa," Edward confessed at last.

Sighing, the colonel hit him lightly. "No, kiddo, you just never listen."

"Ouch!" He winced. "Cause you damn adults think ya know it, especially _you_, flame ass."

Grinning deviously, Roy ruffled Edward's braided hair. "Well, we do, if it any means anything that height equates intelligence." His tone rose in pitch at Fullmetal's twisted features.

"What!?" he cried. "Who's so damn short he can't—"

"Enough, Hagane," Flame growled, seizing him.

Lowered swiftly on the couch by Roy's desk, he laid limply, head tossed back to the ceiling high above. He heard Roy's weight creek the floor and glimpsed his tall frame hovering through space. The blurred motion of Roy's swift moments shifted into focus as he slowed, motionless over Fullmetal.

His possessive gaze bore down, softened by a twinkle in his eyes and the gentle curve of lips. If it were another grown man twice his age, his body looming over, he'd recoil instinctively in fear. But Flame's affection made him feel safe from all possible harm.

"If you don't like this, it's okay," he added.

Swallowing, Edward tensed beneath. "No, Taisa, I want to." His lids fluttered half shut and round face fell to the side. "You treat me like an adult in my missions, so do it here too."

Inclining lower, Roy pressed a light kiss to his nose. "Hagane, this is _different_. "

The emphasis on the word struck anger in the blonde. "You're saying I'm —"

Lying flushed to Edward, Roy placed an index finger on his lip. "If you want to be an adult, you'll listen, understand?"

"Yes, sir…" The blonde conceded, nodding.

He ran one hand through Edward's silky hair, encircling his thin neck with the other.

Nodding again, Fullmetal hugged him back, nuzzling his face into the colonel's warm chest. He reached up, his expression curious, grabbing Roy's collar. The hard, rough wool almost hurt his fleshly fingers. Flame's larger sturdy hands, calloused and scarred from battle, wrapped around Fullmetal's.

_He lets me guide him, only wanting more_, Roy observed, smiling inwardly. _It's_ b_ecause of his innocence._ _Sometimes we adults forget innocence. Then feeling good physically is all we really desire. It becomes a mechanical act instead of lovemaking cause there is no love in the end. Knowing that, I still did those stupid empty dates. _

"Taisa?" Edward mumbled, having wrestled the jacket off his broad taut shoulders.

Revealing a partial smile Flame slid it off, propping himself up. With his back against the armrest, he guided Edward's auto-mail hand onto his white button-down shirt. Fumbling around, metal fingers yanked the topmost button out.

"It's okay, I'll help," Roy offered, undoing the rest.

Blushing, the blonde looked away, catching the colonel's shirt. Slowly, he tugged it half off, gathered around his elbows, revealing his fully muscled chest and stomach. Edward gasped at the sight of defined musculature and skin pale as moonlight. Entranced, Fullmetal's fingertips traced odd patterns over his firm pectorals.

"Like this," he said gently, guiding the boy's fingers to his slightly hardened nubs.

This whole experience of exploring another's body left him dazed and fascinated at once.

_It might be more typical of an adolescent,_ Flame thought, studying him, _to explore another's body his age, ideally a girl's. First off, I'm a man. Second, I'm twice his age. And I'm his superior. _

"Is this right?" Edward hesitated, gazing up longingly at Roy.

"Yes," he replied at last, eyes closed, head leaning forward over the blonde, nestling him to his chest. _I think I understand. All he wanted was my attention the last three years since joining the Amestris military. And what better way then defiance against his superior? In the military power is absolute over those below one's rank. I could have subordinates court-martialed, dismissed, jailed. Hell, even tortured. But in my eyes, he's a child in many subtle ways. _

"We've done enough, Hagane." Gathering his hand under Edward's chin, Roy tilted it up and black orbs mirrored gold.

"But—" Straddling the taller man's lap, the blonde protested hotly.

_Just like a child_. He arms locked around Fullmetal's smaller frame, lips finally planting a sweet kiss on his mouth. _Abandoned by his father, bereft by his mother, it's my duty to protect him. _

Vision glazed over, he felt himself melt in his superior's loving embrace.

"I'm here for you." In a softer possessive tone, Flame declared. "But you're mine."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Everyone, thank you everyone for your support and reviews! Sorry I have not updated in a while. I'll try to do so more often now.

* * *

Chapter 6

"I'll protect you." Smiling gently, a soft glow illuminated Roy's eyes, brightening his face.

"Taisa." Limp in Roy's arms, Edward sank deeper. He blushed, feeling his cheek brush Roy's. Eyebrows lifting, his amber eyes trembled, opened to light that played in his pools. The black pupils in the center of each iris dilated from a feeling deep inside his body. His lips parted, pursed. _What's going on?_ _My heart, it's beating so fast… _

Blinking, Roy felt his heart flutter too, body quivering around Edward's. Biting his lower lip, Roy swallowed letting his chin fall on Edward's shoulder. "Hagane," he sighed regretfully. "We'll have to stop."

"But Sir…" Whimpering, Fullmetal tugged at the colonel's jacket.

"Sit up," Flame demanded, releasing him. "Lieutenant Hawkeye is here."

Just as the doorknob twisted Roy fastened his military jacket distanced from Edward. His head angled up, posture locked throughout with boot heels fixed together, he posed a striking façade.

Entering, Hawkeye stiffened, saluting. "Colonel Sir, I've reported the change of Edward's assessment to His Excellency."

Towering over Edward, Roy nodded toward Hawkeye.

She dropped her salute and gaze at once. "I also regret to inform you of rumors that Scar has appeared here in Eastern."

"What!?" Roy hissed, breaking his former composure. "It seems he followed the Fuhrer here along with that damn Hakuro too."

"Sir, might I warn you, what if the General's near?" Hawkeye cautioned sternly.

"Ah, right, that little chirping bird." Roy sneered, pacing to and fro. "Maybe he'll sing me a song." It was Roy's affectionate way of referring to the higher ups he despised.

"I was also told you are to report to him now regarding the Scar case," she added.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Then I'll report." Staring coldly, Roy departed in silence.

"Hey, Taisa! Wait up." Fullmetal trailed hastily in tow.

In the hall the Flame one marched onward. When Edward approached he continued without a word or even a gesture acknowledging his presence. Hands in his pants pockets, Edward glared abruptly at Roy.

"What!?" The colonel's sharp tone bit in quickly. His black eyes narrowed, fixated down the hall.

"Nothing." Fullmetal's gaze tore away.

"Hagane, I expect that report today. I'll have Lieutenant Havoc escort you to Eastern's military library for research," Flame ordered, preoccupied by Hakuro's visit.

"I'm going by myself." Indifferent to Roy's reaction Edward left his side.

_I'm not surprised. _Standing rooted to his spot, Roy watched as the blonde's figure vanished. _I'll have to make sure arrives at the library when this meeting is finally ends. _

Near Eastern Headquarters' front entrance puddles wet the tile floor. The boots of personnel squeaked under their gait and janitors hurried after with dry mops in hand. As the doors swung open a cold chill basted in. Shivering, Edward burrowed through.

"Oww!" He hit a taller dark haired man passing.

"Well, if it ain't, Ed. Sorry bout that," Hughes chuckled, grinning. "You heading out?"

"Yeah, Lieutenant Major, to the library." Fullmetal nodded, closing his coat.

"It's pretty bad out there." Hughes heard the rain pound outside.

Pushing open the doors, they peeked at the weather. Heavy gray storm clouds rumbled casting the city in twilight. Occasional thunderclaps rolled over as lightning lit the sky. Sheet after sheet of torrents hammered down.

"I told Al not to leave, but he didn't listen." Hughes shrugged, glancing helplessly at the blonde.

Edward froze.

"Apparently he had a cat he found the other day and set free it this morning. Then the weather went bad so he headed out again to find it," the lieutenant major explained.

"Dammit, Al!" Edward hissed, stomping ahead. _So that's what he hid in his armor! What if the rain-washes away his blood seal? No, Al is too smart to do that, but if he finds that cat is dead._

The scenario of Al crying over the cat flashed through his mind, breaking Edward's heart. _Al would…_he contemplated. _Cry, just like the time when Mom died._ _I have to find that cat before he does! _

"I'll be back." Saying that, Fullmetal bolted out.

The howling wind and torrential rain swallowed his form from Hughes. Shivering hard, Edward pulled over his hood coat over his head. Still, within minutes every inch of clothing soaked through.

"How stupid I am." Smiling sadly, he paused in the downpour in front of Headquarters' barred gate. "But what else can I do?"

Dragging on, he squinted at his surroundings. Eventually, every stone paved street in Eastern looked the same misted over in gray. No one bothered to light any of the streetlamps leaving the city a stark and desolate wasteland. Meanwhile, Al retreated to shelter nearby. Roy drove out as soon as his meeting ended.

Under the eaves of a shop, Edward clung its wall. Just then he spotted a cardboard box across the sheet with something white inside. "Isn't that the blanket Al wrapped his cat in?" he wondered aloud.

With the rain lightening up, Fullmetal trudged tiredly over. He saw the military's dragon insignia blazoned on the box. It was clear Al had gotten it from Headquarters. He found no cat inside, so assumed it wandered off not far.

Drenched, he ignored his quivering body and nerves long gone numb. Even car headlights evaded his visual field. Only that cat truly mattered. To Al it symbolized a joy transcending this world. He simply played like a child, oblivious to his life bound in armor. It was as if Al possessed his original fleshly body.

Driven by the deep-seated grief of Al loosing his body, Fullmetal searched desperately amongst rubble and trash. "Al, I've let you down so much. I swear it'll never happen again!"

A car sped by catching the boy in its headlights. The driver slammed its breaks skidding in the gutter. Lost within, Edward lunged aside. His landing knocked over a trashcan. Behind its previous spot, a stationary form lay curled up in place.

"Al's cat!" Edward cried, diving at it.

Sweeping it up, he cradled its lifeless body, still supple from recent death. "NOO!!" he screamed. "I can't just let Al's happiness die!"

Dropping it, Fullmetal clapped his hands.

"YOU FOOL!" someone hissed, tackling him down before the light of a transmutation flared.

"Bastard, get off me!" Edward retorted, punching back.

An angry hand seized his automail fist. Strong, it tightened so hard he cried. This was the grasp of a man who killed in battle. Unlike Scar, emotion softened this touch, although his mind suppressed feeling. Pushing beneath, Edward felt his squeeze turn possessive. At the same time, his deep caring held back. Only one man wielded such power invading Edward's soul.

"Taisa…" he uttered, weary from mounting fatigue. "You came."

"Shut up, Hagane!" Pain and shock contorted Roy's twisted face. He threw down Fullmetal's hand down on the wet cement grating firmly beneath. "You almost transmuted a life!"

"…I…I…" Choked sobs escaped Edward, his tone shrill and high. "Almost revived it…sinned against God. As alchemists, we're closest to God yet aren't…

"Just get in the car, you'll catch cold." Roy took off his trench coat, placing it on Edward.

"The cat." Shivering, Fulmetal rose to his feet.

Bending over, Roy picked it up, its body still limp from its recent life. "We'll give it a proper burial later."

Roy drove slowly through the rain back to HQ. At the next intersection a cross across blinked its headlights three times.

"It's either Lieutenant Hawkeye or Hughes. They've got Al," Flame murmured, hands steady on the steering wheel and sight fixated ahead.

"I can't believe you guys did all this." Hugging his knees to his chest, the blond bent forward.

Staring ahead, the colonial said nothing following the vehicle with Al and his subordinates in front. Edward recalled emotion in his face when he first cradled the cat. Now, he simple drove as if nothing happened, or at least appeared to Edward that way. Glancing at its stiff body curled in the space between, he shot a glare at Roy.

His eyes darted at Edward then back to the road.

"How can you just accept it?" Fullmetal asked. His irises shifted at Roy.

"Death, eh?" Roy smiled grimly. "On the battlefield the enemy becomes inhuman so it's easy to accept." The carnage of Ishbal flashed through his mind. "If it's someone you happen to care for, the more you do, it hurts…"

Edward remained silent, struck by his honesty. Only Roy's name lingered. "Taisa…"

"It hurts so bad it makes one hate God." Roy's sharp voice cut any thoughts Edward had that moment. "Or stop believing. Yet the Ishbalites continued in a God that never saved them."

"How unscientific and…sad, just like Lior," Edward sighed, trailing off.

"As Alchemists, we are scientists, believing in the tangible results of our work," the colonel continued. "As long as we live we search."

"For the Truth?" Running his human hand down his metal arm, Edward contemplated his sin.

"Our self. Or another." Roy's voice penetrated deep in Edward's conscious.

Just what did Roy mean? Edward wanted to ask but they already reached Headquarters. Determined to know he'd cross all boundaries to the bottom of Roy's inner heart.

TBC


End file.
